Ariel Cister
) |lugar_nacimiento = Buenos Aires, Argentina |nacionalidad = Argentino |pais = Argentina |ocupacion = Actor de teatro Actor de doblaje Guionista Locutor |estado = Activo}} Ariel Cister (Buenos Aires, Argentina, 10 de julio de 1978) es un actor de teatro y doblaje argentino ,es también docente y cantante . Conocido por haber doblado a Dave de Dave, el bárbaro, Crash (Crash & Bernstein), Apollo (Piyanimales), Jordi Cruz (Art Attack), Selkirk (Selkirk, el verdadero Robinson Crusoe), entre otros. Char 52893 thumb.jpg|Dave, el bárbaro, su personaje mas conocido. Crash.png|Crash en Crash & Bernstein. Shaman.jpg|Shaman en Pucca. Clamantha's Dad.png|Papá de Almejandra en Pecezuelos. Randolfo Pate.jpg|Randolfo Pate en Randy Cunningham: Ninja total. SVLFDMGustavS01E03B.png|Gustav (Charlie Booth) en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal. MAvengersA_MoleculeKid.jpg|Aaron Reece/Molecule Kid en Los Vengadores Unidos. 220485_10150195430431122_629911121_7121329_4227010_o.jpg|Hacker Cyberchase en Cyberchase. DrMarbles.jpg|Dr. Marbles también en Cyberchase. Combo.jpg|Christian "Combo" Ortega en Breaking Bad. Tuco_salamanca.jpg|Tuco Salamanca también en Breaking Bad. Toby's_appearance.png|Toby Decidido en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios. Vlcsnap-2016-02-09-18h20m27s0311.png|Dr. Nefarius en Ratchet & Clank (versión argentina). Pkmn M07 Sid.png|Sid en Pokémon: El destino de Deoxys. Jigen.Daisuke.full.149368.jpg|Daisuke Jigen en El castillo de Cagliostro (Redoblaje). Uncle Chuck.jpg|Tio Chuck en Penn Zero: Casi héroe. Chichiyaku.png|Sapo Mayor en El viaje de Chihiro. 91704106.png|Bud en The Walking Dead. 66631233.png|Mitch Dolgen también The Walking Dead. Season one ed peletier.png|Eddie "Ed" Peletier también The Walking Dead. Impractical jokers-3244.png|James "Murr" Murray en Impractical Jokers. Docouat.png|Doc en Once Upon a Time. DukeOUAT.png|Duque de Weselton también en Once Upon a Time. MickeySmith DW.jpg|Mickey Smith en Doctor Who. MedievalKnight.jpg|Anfitrión época medieval en The Cable Guy (redoblaje). Decoe Close up.png|Decoe en Sonic X (Doblaje argentino). thumb|right|232 px|Ariel Cister grabando Hacker thumb|right|232 px|Ariel Cister como el hermano estafado en una publicidad de H2Oh! Filmografía Películas *La casa del tigre - Sveta (Langley Kirkwood) *Orgullo - Mike Jackson (Joseph Gilgun) *American Virgin - Ed Curtzman (Rob Schneider) *El carnicero ,el cocinero y el espadachín - El Chef *Samurai X: El infierno de Kyoto - Houji Sadojima *Samurai X: La leyenda termina - Houji Sadojima *Bienvenidos a la jungla - Troy (Aaron Takahashi) Versión argentina *The Gunman: El objetivo - Voces adicionales *Juegos del pasado - Voces adicionales *The Baytown Outlaws - Voces Adicionales *Veronika decide morir - Voces adicionales *El último hombre - Sam *Vallanzasca: Ángel del mal - Voces Adicionales *Se acabó la Navidad - Randal/Sr. Elfo (Justin Landry) *Vigilancia - Oficial Degrasso (Gill Gayle) *Mi perro es un vampiro - Voces Adicionales *Nacido para desatar el infierno - Voces Adicionales *Super bebés 3: jueguen niños - Voces adicionales *Malicia en la tierra de la fantasía - Rex (Anthony Higgins) y voces adicionales *En busca de un sueño -Voces Adicionales *Túnel al infierno - Voces Adicionales *Todo debe irse - Frank Garcia (Michael Peña) *Max Schmeling - Oficial Nazi (Fabian Huebner) *El ascenso - Scott Fargas (Fred Armisen) *El fantasma del faro - Ray Sanders (Andy Jones) *Cero absoluto: Infierno blanco - Dr. Veet (Bill Dow) *Hiroshima - Voces adicionales *Súper escuela de héroes - Maestro Boy (versión argentina) *Copito de nieve - Kiddo (David Jenner) y Anciana despistada (Marcé Cones) (2011) (ambos 1ra. versión) *Lucha ciega - Voces adicionales (acreditado como Adrián Cisternino) *La Guerra del Chocolate - Darius Crowe *Los Secretos de la Pasión - Kwesi (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) y Satish *Jackie Brown - Beaumont Livingston (Chris Tucker) *Diario de una Adolescente - Voces Adicionales *Pixelada Perfecta - Voces Adicionales *Beyond the Sea - Voces adicionales *La casa del terror - Voces Adicionales *Alice: Estrella de la secundaria - Voces adicionales *Patrulla de frontera - Cook (Malieek Straughter) *Hostal III - Travis *El hombre torso - Amigo del hombre torso *La última noche de la humanidad - Voces adicionales *De Roma con amor - Leopoldo (Roberto Benigni) *Hirokin: el último samurái - Voces adicionales *This is the end + The art of steal (Jay Baruchel) *Jackass 3.5 - Él mismo (Wee Man) (Segunda versión) *Bonnie & Clyde (2013) - Buck Barrow *Recoil - Burley (Brad Kelly) (doblaje argentino) *The Cable Guy - Anfitrión época medieval (redoblaje) *Jiminy Glick in Lalawood - Jiminy Glick / David Lynch (Martin Short) *El arte del robo - Francie Tobin *That's my boy (2012)- Champale Películas Animadas * Ratchet & Clank - Dr. Nefarius (Armin Shimerman) (versión argentina) * Ocho noches de locura - Whitey Duvall * Garfield: Fuerza de Mascotas 3D - Nermal * Khumba, la cebra sin rayas - Skalk * Uuups! El Arca nos dejó - Dave (trailer) * Selkirk, el verdadero Robinson Crusoe - Selkirk * La princesa encantada: Una Navidad mágica - Rothbart Películas de Anime * Ponyo - Enfermero residencia * El viaje de Chihiro - Sapo mayor * Pokémon : El destino de Deoxys - Sid * El castillo de Cagliostro - Daisuke Jigen (redoblaje) * El primer escuadrón - Jorobado Series Animadas * Osos Boonie - Logger Vick (Guāngtóu Qiang "Calvo Qiang") (2da versión) * Dave, el bárbaro - Dave * El show de Mr. Hell - Voces adicionales * Cazadores de dragones - Voces adicionales * Pecezuelos - Papá de Almejandra / Ninja Negro * Liga de súper malvados - Voltar * Club Caza Monstruos - Voces adicionales * Los héroes de la ciudad - Voces adicionales * Ser Ian - Voces adicionales (2do doblaje) * Pucca - Shaman * Moomin - Snufkin ? * A de asombroso - Lester * Allen Gregory - Ian * Minimalitos - Torcuato * Cyberchase - Dr. Marbles / Hacker * The Boondocks - Ed Rothschild Wuncler Sr. (capitulo 1) * Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios - Toby Decidido (Gregg Turkington); Smiley McDoggington y Cantante en la radio (ep. 05), Patriota (ep. 08), Adolescente 1 (ep. 29), Adolescente (ep. 33), Bola Ocho * Las hermanitas Mysteria - Rudo Skipper y Prima escocesa * Bob's Burgers - Gus * Thomas y sus Amigos - Sr. Awkwright * Randy Cunningham: Ninja total - Randolfo Pate * Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Gustav (Rob Paulsen), Cuadrado contrincante, Empleado perezoso flojeando y Voces adicionales * Penn Zero: Casi héroe - Tio Chuck y Voces adicionales * Los Vengadores Unidos - Aaron Reece/Molecule Kid * Doctora Juguetes - Boingo Boingo / Ovogenio Anime * Ninja Hattori - Shishimaru * Los Moomin - Snufkin * Sonic X - Decoe Series de TV Tim Lagasse * Crash & Bernstein - Crash * Caiste Fuiste Crasheado - Crash Otros * Ink Master (primera temporada) - Bili Vegas * El juego de tronos - Doran Martell (Alexander Siddig) temporada 5 * Justified - Doyle Bennett * Los misterios del oráculo - Dizzy * Los Doodlebops - Mudge * Ugly Betty - Camarero #2 * Art Attack (Versión de España) - Jordi Cruz * The Walking Dead - Bud (Christopher Berry) / Mitch Dolgen (Kirk Acevedo) / Eddie "Ed" Peletier (Adam Minarovich) / Joe * Austin y Ally - Dondy * Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Rick Anderson * Fast N' Loud: el dúo mecánico - Voces adicionales * 1000 maneras de morir - Voces adicionales * Operación rescate - Voces adicionales * Jessie - Jordan Taylor * Programa de talentos - Oficial 3-9 "Charlie Brown" * Power Rangers Dino Trueno - Zack Taylors/Mighty Morphin Black Ranger, Adam Park/Green Turbo Ranger, Leo Corbett/Red Galaxy Ranger, Chad Lee/Blue Lightspeed Ranger (Ep. #4 Legado de poder) / Ka-Ching (Ep. #19 Una cultura no tan diferente) * No sabía que estaba embarazada - Voces adicionales * Drop Dead Diva - Samuel Forman * Extreme Makeover: Home Edition - Michael Moloney (2da voz) * Mayday: catástrofes aéreas - Voces adicionales * Kirby Buckets - Macho Taco * Impractical Jokers - James "Murr" Murray * Lost Girl - Valentine * Excavadores de tesoros - Voces adicionales * Los piyanimales - Apollo * True Jackson - Mitchell * Breaking Bad - Christian "Combo" Ortega y Tuco Salamanca * Relíquias del más allá - Voces adicionales * Once Upon a Time - Doc y Duque de Weselton * El mejor precio chicago - Randy Cohen * Sala de Emergencias - Historias Inéditas - Voces adicionales * Dog & Beth: Cazarrecompenzas - Voces adicionales * Capitán Dientes de Sable - Tuli * Recuerdos criminales - Joey Falk, Voces diversas * Doctor Who - Mickey Smith * El show de Michael J. Fox (Doug + Christopher Lloyd Ep.#19) * Killer Karaoke (Steve-O) Otros * Promocionales de Playhouse Disney Channel - Ooh * El show de Gaturro - Gaturro - Canturro - Gatulongo - Canciones * Ratòn Perez, superpoderoso: Una aventura bajo el mar - Ratòn Perez - Superpoderoso - Malvadisco - Joyero - Canciones * Barney 20 aniversario - Arlequin - Canciones Videojuegos *Ratchet & Clank (Videojuego) - Dr. Nefarious *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Dr. Nefarious *Knack - Morgack *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception - Eddy Raja / Piratas de Rameses / Voces adicionales *Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection - Eddy Raja *The Last of Us - Francotiradores enemigos / Voces adicionales *God of War: Ascension - Pólux / Prisioneros / Voces adicionales *inFAMOUS: Second Son - Voces adicionales Enlaces externos *Ariel Cister en Twitter Cisternino, Ariel Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de voz originales Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010